A Terrifying Tale of Science fiction and Horror
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: In a small town called Royal Woods, teenagers are taken in the night and experimented on. Their very DNA mixed with supernatural creatures. Days later they emerge transformed and with no memories. Wreaking havoc and spreading terror commanded by an ancient order of para-scientists known only as the Dread Doctors.


I do not own "The Loud House" or 'Teen Wolf'

If you are a Teen Wolf fan, this is based off of Season 5. The Dread Doctors and Chimeras. Rating may go to 'M'

I want to give a shout out to my co-worker! You pushed me to do this! You know who you are! Thank you!

**Prologue**

It was just the two of them now. The others had been either failures or too weak to make it. Either way, they were all dead. And soon it would just be one of them.

His cold steel blue eyes met her golden yellow.

"You don't have to do this!" She half declared half begged.

"I know." He admitted.

It was true, he didn't. No one was compelling him to do this, other than his own desires. He just really wanted to kill her. Just as he had killed the rest. Well, the ones _they_ didn't get to that is. He killed them, and he enjoyed doing it.

She made the first move. She lunged at him with her claws extended and swiped at his face. He roared as they tore into his face, barely missing his eye. He lunged to claw at her, but she ducked under it and dug hers deep into his side. With her powerful arm, she flipped the into the air. He landed painfully on his sides.

He quickly stood to redouble his assault but stopped to think. She was faster than expected, much faster than the rest. Maybe even faster than him. And just as strong. But it was still not enough.

He lunged, throwing his whole body at her, his arms extended to grab her. She stopped him by latching onto his arms and held him tightly. Now they were in a power struggle.

"Would you just listen to me!" She demanded.

"I am." He grunted as he tried pushing her back, though he held strong. "I just don't...care."

His tail uncurled from his waist and slid down the side. She never noticed until it was coiled around her leg. With a twist of his body, he pulled her leg from under her and nearly toppled her. Without her eyes on him and being off balance, he struck. He reached out and slashed her with his own claws. His nails didn't reach as deep into her flesh as she did into his, but it was deep enough. He watched as her body began to twitch and spasm before she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"K-Kanima...venom." She whispered.

"Do you know why you lost?" He taunted. "You were faster and maybe stronger, but you were so weak. You didn't try to kill me, you don't have the drive."

That was where he held the advantage over her, and the others. When they collided, they killed out of desperation or necessity, instead of the sheer thrill of it.

He reached down and grabbed her by the throat. With ease, he lifted her into the air until she was level with him. She struggled against his grip as best as she could with the paralysis venom in her system.

How should he do it? There were so many ways he could kill her. Each as gruesome as the last. He could tear out her throat with either his claws or fangs. He could disembowel her. He could literally tear her apart, limb by limb, piece by piece. So many choices.

As he tried to make a decision, he saw that he didn't need to. A silvery substance was leaking from the wounds he dealt her. It was already over. She was a failure, already dead.

The street lights above them began to flicker from some interference.

_They're here! _He thought. The thought filled him with both anticipation and dread. He was ready for this to be over with, but...they terrified him. _Relax man. Relax._ He thought, trying to sooth himself. He needed to calm down, relax himself. His claws retracted back into his nails, his fangs back into teeth and coil his tail around his body.

He would see them if he looked up, if they let him, but not now. Though he couldn't see them, he could simply feel them. It was a near impossible feeling for a person to withstand. It was this thing that drove him mad with contemplation. His inability to comprehend it's existence, yet every iota of his being telling him that it was right there.

He was one of the very unlucky ones. The transformations had affected his mind he knew that, he accepted it. He had embraced it. Enjoyed it. Because of this, he had caught their interest. The unlucky ones were driven mad before simply being killed, having been failures. The lucky ones were granted a quick, albeit unfulfilled death.

_I must be even crazier._ He thought. _To think death was the lighter choice._ No matter how true it was. Because of this, he made himself lucky. He got rid of the others, increasing his own odds. His own necessity. He made himself valuable.

He dropped the defenseless woman to the ground and backed away. Slowly, painfully slowly, she moved her head. The venom in her system made it feel like her body was concrete and turning her neck took everything she had. She was strong to do that much, even with Kanima venom in her blood.

They were there, just as he knew they were. Just as distorted as he remembered, just as horrible as he always knew. The reason for his transformation. The reason for all of the horrible things he had done, just to survive, just to see another day. And why he enjoyed it.

"G-Get away!" She shouted.

"Your Condition is Terminal." The apparent leader spoke.

With no more to say, the lead Doctor unsheathed his sword-cane with a flick and impaled her through the heart, killing her instantly.

They dropped her to the ground. they'd let whoever stumbled upon her first deal with it. She was no longer their concern, just another failure. The last failure.

_Finally!_ He thought with a mix of pride and acceptance. _It's done!_ He was the last one, he survived the whole ordeal.

As he gazed upon the Doctors, he felt the last of his sense of jubilation leave him.

Doctors P.O.V

"H-Hello." The experiment greeted.

"Why did you kill them?" Surgeon asked.

"It was beautiful." The chimera answered without hesitation. "To see them struggle and then tear then down in so many ways. It's almost like...art."

An aesthetic in murder. Hmm. Then it wasn't just mindless killing for the sake of killing. Each and every death was an accomplishment to him. This was good. This was progress. There was only one thing they needed, just to know how far they were.

"What is your name?" The Surgeon asked.

"I'm..." He hesitated, almost as if he had forgotten. A word hung at the tip of his tongue, unfamiliar to him. But there was another he did recognize. "Drake, my name is Drake."

...So close, they were so close, but still not there. They still needed more work. With the data they collected, they would find the missing element soon enough.

They Doctors turned and began walking away, much to the shock of the survivor.

"Hey...where are you going!?" He demanded.

"The experiment is over, we have collected all of the information we need of you." The Geneticist stated. "We are done."

They were done, just like that? After all they had put them through, all they had put him through! They wanted to end it just like that.

"This is what you wanted! A killer!" He shouted. "I am your dreams come true!"

The Doctors finally stopped and turned and looked at him, almost as if they were amused by his bold declaration.

Dreams. Dreams are the byproduct of wasted potential. The result of an active mind laying dormant. Decaying. Dreams are the out-gassing from intellect's, rotting, bloated corpse. Ineffective.

"You are part of a work in progress."

They turned and began to leave, flickering from existence.

"And what is it you're looking for!?" He demanded.

They paused to consider the answer, to put it in words that one such as he could understand.

"You have the entitlement and narcissism typical of your generation. In that, you are a profound success. But, your failure taught us one thing... the banality of evil. That you were and would always be an ordinary evil."

That pissed him off!

"You think I'm ordinary?" He asked, barely containing his anger. He had survived! He was better than the rest! He was the best!

"We believed that to resurrect the perfect killer, we had to start with the perfect evil. From you, we learned true evil only comes by corrupting something truly good."

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" He demanded. "I-"

Drake P.O.V

He was silenced by a cold, wet sensation running down his nose. The Dread Doctors stopped. Nervously, he brought his hands up to the liquid. It was the same silvery substance as the others. The sign of failures.

NO! It wasn't fair, he won! He survived! He was the strongest, the most resourceful, the most ruthless!

He looked up to see them advancing, flickering in and out.

"Get away from me!" He panicked.

He turned to run, but he never got far. The larger of the trio, the Pathologist, had appeared behind Drake and caught the killer by his throat and raised him high. They ignored his please as he had so many others, with a quick impalement of the sword through the chimera's heart, he was dead.

It was done.

The experiment had ended, it had been one of the longest performed. And one of the most informative. One that had lasted for nearly a year. The data they collected was extensive, they would surely find the key element soon. Maybe even in the next experiment.

They appreciated the ones that resisted, they provided the most results. It was almost disappointing that it was over, but not completely. It meant that a new experiment could begin.

Third person P.O.V

To the world, it would seem that the parascientists had faded from the world, only to blink back into existence hundreds of miles away. They found themselves in a large and secluded forest in some small town called Royal Woods.

On the ground were mounds of uneven soil, freshly turned. Inside each of the earthly would-be graves were once teenage humans. Those that met the requirements. Each had secretly been imparted with a piece of life that had once belonged to another. Now they were unknowingly undergoing a process that would make them much more than that. Not all will survive the process, failures. A necessary sacrifice. They would decompose into the soil, forgotten to the world. But those that do rise will take their work to new levels.

"Awaken." The Surgeon ordered.

The command carried across the forest, echoing against the mounds. The ground began shaking as the beings, in their own way, did awaken. In a display of strength, the soil erupted like a volcano as the creatures freed themselves. Well, most of them anyway.

Almost mechanically, the once human beings rose from the soil, unaware of anything that was happening. They moved around in a daze, stumbling away from the Doctors, making their way homes. Any recollection would all seem like a bad dream, though it would bring them no comfort.

A new experiment...a new town. New test subjects.

**Review-10 and I update.**


End file.
